Years Later
by MirageTales
Summary: Kanna and Saikawa are all grown up and dating! One-shot story! Fan art was not made by me, found it online. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Years Later**

 **Not sure if anyone will read this, but I decided we need more Kanna and Riko Saikawa stories! The fanart was not made by me, I found it online. These will be one-shot stories, some with plot, some with fluff, some with plot and fluff oh my! I really fell in love with the Kobayashi dragon maid anime, it's just so light hearted and sweet. Normally, I am not into slice of life anime, but with dragons it made the genre so much more interesting. Ok, enough of my rambling, I'd really like to hear from you all. If you enjoy the one-shots, I'll keep writing them. Also, there maybe be some moments with Tohru and Kobayashi.**

 **Chapter 1**

Saikawa was exhausted, studying to become a teacher is no easy task. Currently she is attending college and has to achieve many observation hours as she has just started her college years. She yawns as she opens the door to her small apartment. While it was small, it was enough for her and her favorite roommate to live in peacefully. It wasn't far from their old childhood homes, which was nice, it allowed them to visit their families frequently, when time allowed.

"I'm home" Saikawa announces, as she knows her roommate would be home.

"Welcome home" She hears the much-needed welcome tone, coming from the family room. No doubt the older roommate is watching television. She takes her shoes off first before entering the little living room. Saikawa can't help but smile as she sees the white-lavender hair young woman laying on her couch. While tired, she seems to gain a small amount of new energy as she makes her way to sit beside the older woman, placing her backpack on the floor next to her feet. She lifts the other woman's head so that her head could rest on her lap. "Tired?"

Saikawa smiles. "Exhausted, but in a good way. Kids are so wonderful, but so full of energy. Were we really like that as kids?" She laughs.

The familiar blank gaze seems to study every inch of Saikawa, it makes her blush. Despite all these years of knowing Kanna, it feels like she's still that little girl crushing on her best-friend. Kanna lifts her hands up to cup her cheeks gently, Saikawa's face manages to somehow become even redder than before. How is it that this girl had so much power to make her melt at a simple touch? She doesn't even ask, she hasn't needed to ask since their early high school days as Kanna brings Saikawa's lips to her own. Burning heat covers all over her cheeks, her heart beats so fast it feels heavy against her chest. She can feel Kanna's tongue inside her mouth, dominating her tongue and Saikawa allows it, she craves it.

Kanna loved the taste of her girlfriend's mouth more than any food craving she could ever have. She licked every inch inside her mouth, memorizing the taste. She soon pulls out so that her human could breathe. While dragons needed to breathe as well, she could go longer without, but she needed to remember her human's needs.

Saikawa was breathing heavy as she takes in every ounce of oxygen as she can, she suddenly feels light headed as she often did after a kiss like that. She beams a bright blissful smile down at her dragon. It took Kanna years to finally tell Saikawa that she was a dragon, it wasn't till their first year in high school she finally opened up to her. Kanna expressed her feeling to Saikawa, that they were no longer just childhood crushes, they never have been for Kanna. Once Kanna explained to Saikawa she was a dragon, it explained so much. Her intelligence was beyond most kids their age, her understanding of sexual desires was also far more knowledgeable than most would be at their ages. What really surprised her was learning how much older Kanna was. While she was actually between 50 to 60 years old, she appeared to be the same age as Saikawa in her human form. However, she was told that dragons age much slower than humans. While 50 seems a lot to a human, it's extremely young for a dragon.

"Do you want to go for a flight?" Saikawa questions the dragon.

Kanna studies her human thoughtfully, she can easily see how tired she is. "Are you sure?" Saikawa nods happily. She loved the feeling of flying on Kanna's dragon form, feeling the wind through her hair, she felt almost invincible, like nothing could ever hurt her. She always felt safest with Kanna. While Kanna wasn't one to really show much emotion, Saikawa knew her feelings. She knew Kanna would always protect her, just as she would Kanna.

The young dragon sits herself up and stands to walk out towards the small balcony. Their apartment was the top floor of a 20-story building. Kanna leaves the sliding door open as she steps outside, knowing that Saikawa was closely behind her. Within seconds the young dragon soon takes form. Saikawa can't help but smile proudly at the gorgeous being that stood in front of her. She is a feathered white dragon with sea blue eyes filled with such intelligence, and they gazed into Saikawa's green eyes, giving her, her full attention.

Kanna kneels down so that Saikawa can climb on just as she has done many times since their high school years together. Once up, Kanna uses the perception blocking spell, she has finally been able to master thinks to Tohru's training over the years. Soon as the spell was cast, Kanna spreads her wings and took to flight. Saikawa looks in awe at the nightly gorgeous view, never growing tired of these special moments with her dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Years Later**

 **Happy Halloween! Another One-shot chapter! Something the manga and anime never lets us see, Kanna shows her love her true form! Also, this chapter will be rated M for some loving fun!**

 **Her Dragon**

While she looked calm on the outside, Kanna was actually nervous. Today, she plans to tell the girl of her dreams about her true self. She had talked with her friends and family for advice, asking them if she should tell Saikawa about her dragon form, or just keep it a secret. However, it was Kobayashi who explained to Kanna that if a relationship starts off with hidden secrets and lies, then eventually it'll be doomed to fail. Young Kanna didn't want to lose her friendship with Saikawa, but she wanted so much more than friendship too and she didn't want it to fail. She wanted what Tohru and Kobayashi now had, she wanted love.

It was a normal typical day for Kanna and Saikawa as they walked to high school together. They were in their freshmen year. Saikawa was popular amongst the boys and girls, as was Kanna, but the two were always seen together. Kanna didn't care for much when people crowded her and asked questions; however, she was patient and calm as she answered everyone's curiosity about her. Saikawa would often answer common typical questions that the girl knew about her friend for her, being the much more talkative type out of the duo.

A sneeze interrupts Kanna's thoughts on how she plans to confess to Saikawa. She looks over at her human companion to see the girl rubbing her eyes tiredly. A deep frown forms on the normally expressionless Kanna. She makes a step to stand in front of the human and causes Saikawa to suddenly bump into Kanna.

"Kanna, what are you doing?!" She blushes nervously at suddenly being so close to the dragon.

Kanna ignores Saikawa and leans her forehead against Saikawa. "You feel warm"

Saikawa's face is as red as a tomato, she hates that even after all these years that this beautiful girl could make her feel like mush with such ease, without even realizing how she made her heart beat so heavy it felt like it could burst. "I'm….fine" She says nervously. She quickly moves around Kanna to keep walking, desperately wishing for the horrid redness on her cheeks to fade. "It's just really hot today. Anyway, we have a few exams today. I'm a little nervous about them, but I'm sure you'll do great, you always do" Saikawa praises.

Kanna was half listening to the girl as she studied her carefully the rest of the way to school. She always hated it when Saikawa was sick, seeing the girl's usual energetic self suddenly looking so small in helpless. It was the downfall of being human, humans can get sick and die. Kanna knows she will have to watch as Saikawa eventually grow old and die, but she doesn't want to think about that now. Tohru explained to her that she just needs to cherish the moments she has with her now and make as many happy memories as she possibly can. But, when she sees Saikawa sick, it's like the haunting reminder to Kanna, that she will have to see her die long before she does one day.

"Kanna, Kanna"

Kanna blinks and looks at Saikawa. "Are you ok, you've been standing there for like a minute and we need to get to class. We're at school now. You looked like you were lost in thought" Her concerned voice fills Kanna with warmth, that only Saikawa could fill.

Kanna nods and grabs Saikawa's hand. "Let's go"

This only causes poor Saikawa to blush so hard, smoke practically comes out of her ears! Once Saikawa can control her racing heart, she happily follows her best friend into the school.

Classes seemed to pass by slowly for Kanna, she was ready for lunch time to get here quickly. During lunch, Kanna and Saikawa ate in peace on the roof top. It was their getaway from the rest of the school crowd. It was also Kanna's only alone time with Saikawa while the two were in the school. But a minute felt like a second, and a second would feel like eternity for poor Kanna. She wasn't one who was good with words, expressing her feelings would be hard, she prefers to show than tell. Perhaps she could do a little of both to get her feelings across to her human companion. She just hoped that once she showed her dragon form, that Saikawa wouldn't be scared of her, or hate her for keeping it a secret for so many years.

Throughout the day Kanna watched as Saikawa seem to grow more tired with each passing class. She didn't like that Saikawa just wouldn't tell a teacher she needed to go home, but she knew her human could be stubborn and prideful. She was always trying to be the one with the top scores; of course, Kanna was the number one in their grade level though when it came to points. Saikawa was just a couple levels below her, placing her at number five in their grade level, which is no easy accomplishment. Making top ten is a miracle these days, as exams become tougher and tougher each year.

Finally, the bells rings. Just as Saikawa had grabbed her homemade lunch, Kanna grabs her hand and takes off before girls could try and surround them with more tedious questions.

"Whoa Kanna, where's the fire?" Saikawa laughs. She doesn't receive an answer, which is fine as they soon make it to the top of the roof. Kanna places their lunches on the ground, confusing Saikawa as Kanna seems to look nervous, now standing in front of her.

"I have something to say"

Saikawa gaze at the small girl with curiosity and wonders what this could be about?

"I, I love you!" Kanna quickly shouts, it's best to just rip the band-aid off. At least that's is what Kobayashi said to her. Saikawa eyes widen, her face going instantly red, she doesn't know how to respond. Was this a dream? Did Kanna, her best friend just confess to her?!

With Saikawa not responding Kanna becomes nervous and does something she's been wanting to do for years. In-case she gets rejected, she wants to know the feeling of Saikawa's lips just once. She stands on her tippy-toes and leans in for the kiss. At first Saikawa's mind and heart are racing, she can't believe this is happening! But she gains control of her body and kisses back, her long-time crush, her dream was finally coming true!

Kanna felt relief when she feels Saikawa kissing her back. At first, the kiss started out sweet and innocent. The young dragon was enjoying the softness against her own lips, but then a hunger started to grow within Kanna, a hunger she didn't realize she had till now. She hears Saikawa gasp once she sticks her tongue in Saikawa's mouth, she licks inside every inch, enjoying the wet warmth inside. Eventually, she pulls away, so her human can breathe. As for Kanna, she would have loved to keep tasting Saikawa.

Saikawa is breathing heavily, she has never been kissed like that before! Actually, she has never really been kissed before.

"Kanna, that was, amazing!"

Kanna nods in agreement. She wanted to taste her human once more, but she needed to tell Saikawa the full truth. "There is something else I have to show you, I hope you won't hate me or be scared of me" Her voice is soft and sad.

Saikawa frowns and wonders what Kanna could possibly mean. Why would she hate her, how could she become scared of her?

Kanna steps back for a moment, within seconds she changes into her dragon form. Saikawa's eyes become wider than plates. "You're a dragon!?" Her reaction is much similar to Kobayashi's. Just as quickly as Kanna had become a dragon, she changes back to her human form.

Saikawa really doesn't know how to respond to this. Kanna then explains about the others, who are dragons as well and suddenly Saikawa is feeling very warm and light headed. This was a lot to take-in. She grabs her head with her hands, trying to keep the world from spinning. Damn, her fever was spiking up now. Maybe this was all just a hallucinating due to her growing fever? No, this all seem too real.

"Kanna, I don't quite understand everything. But dragon or human, I could never hate you or be scared of you" Saikawa offers a weak smile. Despite this fever, she was going to return her feelings. "Truth is, I've loved you since we were kids. But, I didn't think you would ever feel the same, so I was afraid to say anything. I didn't want to lose your friendship"

Kanna leans into Saikawa's right ear. She licks and nibbles at it, causing Saikawa to shudder. "I want more than friendship. I want love" Kanna kisses her cheek, her chin, her neck, then back up to her lips. Kanna can feel how warm Saikawa is. She plans to take her to the school's nurse after this. Once inside the tasteful sweet mouth of Saikawa, she can hear her human moan. Saikawa wraps her arms around Kanna's neck, bringing the beautiful dragon closer to her. Kanna becomes bold and slowly moves her hand up Saikawa's shirt. The dragon needed to feel her human, she needed to explore. Saikawa shivers from the touch, it felt cool against her warm skin.

Kanna removes her tongue from Saikawa's mouth to allow the girl to breath. She moves down to her neck.

"Kanna!" Saikawa gasp with desire. "We, we can't go too far, not here" She is breathing heavily.

"We won't, but I want to feel some more, just a little. Do, do you like my dragon form?" Kanna looks up for a moment.

Saikawa smiles. "It's gorgeous, maybe we can go flying sometime?"

Kanna smiles a rare beautiful smile and nods. She then continues to nibble at her human's neck. Her hand explores closer to Saikawa's breast. She grabs at her right breast, underneath the bra, causing Saikawa to cry out from pleasure.

"Kanna" she moans.

Kanna smirks against her girlfriend's neck, she finally pulls away to see a very flushed Saikawa.

"How about we get you to see the school nurse, so you can go home early? I know you're fighting a fever"

Still breathing heavily. "I'm sure you spiked my fever up with your touch"

"Well, that means you won't be able to walk home alone. So, I'll volunteer and take care of you while you're home"

Saikawa feels all warm inside at the thought of Kanna taking care of her, and she isn't sure if it's because of the fever anymore. "Can I, have one more kiss first?" Saikawa asks shyly.

Kanna responds by leaning up to plant a hungry passionate kiss. It was in that kiss Saikawa knew this would be the start of an amazing relationship.

 **To Be Continued!**


End file.
